littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Martel/Quotes
Dialogue Upon Freeing Her * "Where am I? Who am I? I'm Martel Daisy! Um, we'll go driving. Or play in the sandbox... I'm not sure what else... And... Oh, I know! I want to be a princess! Pretty please! Kingie-poo!" Chit-Chat * "Good morning, King." * "I plan on driving safely from morning until night." * "I'm being more fuel-efficient today." * "Gas prices have been ridiculous." * "Hello, King." * "This is the garage for my car, the Red Stallion." * "How about going for a drive tonight? Let's go and have some fun together!" * "Final lap! Final lap!" * "Takumi tofu delivery technique!" * "Go!" * "Handbrake turn!" * "It's a beautiful day for a drive!" * "Before I go to sleep, I have a question. Did you and me already marry?" * "Before I go to sleep, I have a question. King, are you my hubby?" * "Before I go to sleep, I have a question. Are we going to play together?" * "King, time to sleep. I'm so sleepy." * "Oh? Oh??" * "Ahahaha." * "I want to enter the 24 Hours of Le Mans when I grow up." * "I want to race at Daytona with you, kingie." * "King! Yoohoo! Vroom vroom!" * "I'm idling right now." * "King! Let's go for a drive." * "Whaddaya say to a race? You and Pancho against me and Red Stallion?" * "Driving up in the sky with the Flying Machine? Lucky." * "When I'm driving a car, sometimes it's hard to notice from all the vibrations, but the earth is shaking." * "Rollin' rollin' rollin' to the Worrywart Kingdom. Save the princess!" * "Rollin' rollin' rollin' to the Primetime Kingdom. Save the princess!" * "Rollin' rollin' rollin' to the Tiptoe Kingdom. Save the princess!" * "I wanted to take you on a drive to celebrate you uniting the world under your banner." * "King Corobo. Going out on a drive to the sky? Be sure to drive safely. Watch out for accidents on the road. ...But before you go, I have something to say. ... Never mind. I'll do it later." * "Let's celebrate world peace! Now, let's go out on a drive." * "Apricot, Nice Gal." * "Bouquet, Four Eyes." * "Spumoni, Bouncy." * "Shizuka, Quiet." * "Kokomo Pine, Like a Flower." * "Ferne, Smells Good." * "Vroom vroom vroom. It's so noisy outside today. Is there a festival?" * "I love you a lot! But my one true love is still my car, Red Stallion." * "If you can top all of the world's current records, I think it'll inspire me to try even harder from now on!" * "I love you, king! Even more than my car, Red Stallion!" * "When I was driving in the sandbox, I found a vase in there. Suddenly, I got sucked into the vase. And then, and then, I saw this inside the vase. A small park and a sandbox! I was playing inside the vase for a long time before you saved me." World of God * "I hate dangerous places! I don't want to go! No no no!" * "Huh?! Where are we?!" * "God! God! Say something if you're here!" * "It's so dark here! I think it'll cause a traffic accident." * "Something moved! Let's follow it!" * "What is it? I thought it moved." * "Totally dark! Totally dark!" * "Oh? Where did we go?" * "Oh? I wonder why? I thought I saw something move." * "That was a close one! King! But it's scary, so let's go together!...Eek!" Princess Talk Introduction to topic * "Hi hi hi!!! It's time for some super fun, ultra cool debates on Princess talk! * "Today, we're gonna talk about..." * "Let's get started!" "Your Plans for Armageddon." * "Buzz! The right answer is steal a Shelby!" * "Buzz! The right answer is save the world!" * "Buzz! The right answer is....no comment,...That won't happen so no!" "The King's charming points." * "Buzz! The right answer is his soft cheeks!" * "Buzz! The right answer is his curly hair!" * "Buzz! The right answer is his shiny scepter!" "Top ten honeymoon destinations." * "Buzz! The right answer is the zoo!" * "Buzz! The right answer is a theme park!" * "Buzz! The right answer is the pool!" Wrapping it up * "Alrighty then! We're done!" * "On the next Princess Talk...." * "'____' Woo! Can't wait!" Letters Be the Best-est Ever! This is Martel! Quick! What are Records? Bzzt! You're out of time! Records are rankings for the being the best in all the world. And I'm collecting them!! - Martel Daisy Only 1 Record Left! Here's Martel! King, congratulations on all of your records! I knew you could do it! But, the last one will be hard! - Martel Daisy Propeller Twirl Fly fly fly! Forever and ever! I want a flying machine, too. I know where to find a propeller. Just look for Jumbo Champloon! It's sticking out of his back! - Martel Daisy Martel Ranking! Martel Ranking 1: 1 King: 100 pts - Yay! 2 Scarlet: 6 pts - 4 eyes 3 Kokomo: 5 pts - Yow! 4 Apricot: 4 pts - Ugh! 5 Ferne: 2 pts - Old hag 6 Shizuka: 1 pt - Ominous 7 Spumoni: 0 pts - Fatty Martel Ranking! Martel Ranking 2: 1 King: 100 pts - Yay! 2 Kokomo: 81 pts - Sing 3 Apricot: 55 pts - Nice 4 Scarlet: 32 pts - 4 eyes 5 Ferne: 17 pts - Old Hag 6 Shizuka: 1 pt - Ominous 7 Spumoni: 0 pts - Fatty Martel Ranking! Martel Ranking 3: 1 King: 100 pts - Yay! 2 Apricot: 99pts - Nice 2 Spumoni: 99pts - Soft 2 Kokomo: 99pts - Sings 2 Ferne: 99pts - Pretty 2 Scarlet: 99pts - Smart 2 Shizuka: 9pts - Weird Quest Completing Records * "I'll let you off the hook for the last record. Was it a pain in the behind for you?" Was it a pain in the behind? Yes No "Setting records is usually seriously super-hard work. Of course, that makes whoever holds the record a really great person. Just knowing that you know that makes me oh so very happy! You're not only a legendary king, but you also hold every known record! You're so dreamy! Now then, my little record holder, let's go for a drive!" * "That was so much fun! My little kingie king. I love you almost as much as my car. Hee hee... See you!" Records: Citizen Count * ☆☆☆: You've gathered 0 citizens! Still too few! * ★☆☆: You've gathered 30 citizens! That's amazing in its own way! * ★★☆: You've gathered 60 citizens! Go for 200! * ★★★: You've gathered 100 citizens! Talk about a thundering herd! Records: Bol Saved * ☆☆☆: The amount of Bol you saved is 0,000 Wow! Try to get more! * ★☆☆: The amount of Bol you saved is 100000,000 Wow! What a bum! * ★★☆: The amount of Bol you saved is 140000,000 Wow! Try to get 10 million! * ★★★: The amount of Bol you saved is 180000,000 Wow! You're rich! Records: Kingdom Plan * ☆☆☆: The number of plans you put into action is 0! You lazy oatmeal wart! * ★☆☆: The number of plans you put into action is 30! You need to work harder! * ★★☆: The number of plans you put into action is 40! Go for 80! * ★★★: The number of plans you put into action is 50! It's such a huge kingdom now! Records: Jobs Found * ☆☆☆: You have found 0/20 jobs! You need to find some more! * ★☆☆: You have found 10/20 jobs! How did you make it this far?! * ★★☆: You have found 15/20 jobs! Try to get them all! * ★★★: You have found 20/20 jobs! Hooray! Mission Complete! Records: Steps Taken * ☆☆☆: The number of steps taken is 0! You're trying to go green? * ★☆☆: The number of steps taken is 10000! You're definitely a couch potato! * ★★☆: The number of steps taken is 50000! Go for 10 million steps! * ★★★: The number of steps taken is 100000! Are you trying to top Cain? Records: UMA Beaten * ☆☆☆: You've defeated 0 UMA! Not nearly good enough, son! * ★☆☆: You've defeated 100 UMA! You're a chicken! Cluck cluck cluck! * ★★☆: You've defeated 200 UMA! Go for 500! * ★★★: You've defeated 500 UMA! Aren't you the bloodthirsty one! Records: Arms Found * ☆☆☆: Number of weapons you found is 0! Look even harder! * ★☆☆: Number of weapons you found is 10! Look harder! * ★★☆: Number of weapons you found is 15! Go for 30! * ★★★: Number of weapons you found is 20! Oh wow! How'd you find so many?! Records: Armor Found * ☆☆☆: Number of armor found is 0! Look even harder! * ★☆☆: Number of armor found is 9! Look harder! * ★★☆: Number of armor found is 12! Go for 20! * ★★★: Number of armor found is 15! Wow, you're pretty awesome! Records: Secret Count * ☆☆☆: Number of secrets found is 0! Do you hate me? * ★☆☆: Number of secrets found is 5! You're on your own! * ★★☆: Number of secrets found is 10! Hee hee! How did you find out? * ★★★: Number of secrets found is 20! I really really really love you! Divorce Divorce Papers * Divorce Filing - Princess Martel wants to divorce King. Martel loves King but King doesn't love Martel back. So bye bye! -Martel Choosing * "! Um, are you sure, King? Are you sure about choosing me?" Your true love is Princess Martel? Yes "Yay! Yay! Yay! *Smooch* Now we can go on a drive together forever through an Endless Summer!" No "? Hmph! Hmph! Fine, then!" Martel, Princess Category:Quotes